The second generation
by IamUndomielwifeofEstel
Summary: All about the years to come after the second great prophecy. Rated T for later events. Includes: Percabeth, Leyna and my own paring: Pipco!
1. Chapter 1

**This ones about Percy and Annabeth's daughter and what happened to the seven after the quest. Plz review good or bad comments accepted**** Also the whole fanfic. Is written in Percy's point of view.**

I

When hero's are born

I sat in the waiting room waiting. Well duh how logical does that sound?

Anyway, I started to pace and it was great and all with Leo pacing next to

me. All of the sudden a nurse came out, ah-em Artemis, and said I could

go in. I looked back at Leo and smiled reassuringly. I walked through a set of

doors down endless hallways. We finally reached the delivery rooms. Artemis

opened the door. On the bed sat the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

Annabeth. A pink blanket was overtop her, her blonde curls in her face and

sweat beating down her face. When she saw me she smiled. I only then

did I notice the pink blanket in her arms. I went and picked up the bundle.

The little girl was pink. She had little tuffs of red hair, sticking up off her

head. She opened her eyes and grasped my fingers. Her eyes, were a

beautiful green-gray. The perfect mixture of Annabeth and my color eyes.

Annabeth smiled, and said; "We still have to name her". "I don't know how or

what to name her", I said. "I have an idea", she said. "I'll decide the first

name you decide the middle name." "Done", I said. Annabeth immediately

spoke, "I got it"! "What'? I asked. "Natalia". Wow. That was a pretty name.

I didn't know how to top it. "Thalia", I said. Annabeth stared at me. Then

she squealed. The doctors then came in and told me to leave so Annabeth

could rest. I left, and asked which room the Valdez's were in. The lady

gave me a note with the number 212 on it and I headed that way.

When I finally got there I knocked on the door. "Come in", said a doctor.

I came in to see a crazy mess, of Reyna's hair sticking up all over the place,

and Leo standing there holding a pink bundle too. "Hey Leo, Reyna.", I said.

She smiled and Leo said, "Dude, her name is: Esperenza Reyna." "Pretty,"

I said. "What's your kid's name", Reyna asked. "Natalia Thalia", I replied.

"Ooh, after Thalia"? "Yes, she's the godmother". "Listen I gotta get going, see

ya later", I said. As I walked outside and into my car, I realized Natalia

was the one, the one and only child they were allowed to have together.

Now with mortals? That's a different story. When they became gods,

Zeus mad us swear on the river Styx to just have one child. Only

Annabeth and I. See after the war with Gaea, we were all made gods.

Annabeth, goddess of architecture. Piper Queen of ghosts with Nico.

Leo god of fire. And me, Lituendent of the seas. Piper also convinced

Zeus to let Nico become immortal. And Leo also convinced Zeus to

let Reyna be immortal too. Frank and Jason, died in the war.

Hazel gave up her immortality to die and live forever in Eslyium

With Frank. Percy got into his car and drove home to Mt. Olympus,

Waiting for when Annabeth and Natalia return. For this was going to be a fun

ride.

**Yeah so not so bad, right? I'll try and update sometime soon, Ok?**

**Plz Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, But I had **

**loads of algebra homework and Field hockey. I will try and update more.**

**So to sum it all up I have changed my mind I will be writing in three **

**perspectives Percy, Annabeth, and Natalia. Read on! And Review!**

II

My Uncle is Half-horse. (Natalia's POV)

So my day was going fine until my mom called me into the living room.

See the living room was only for urgent matters. My mother told me to hurry.

When I got in the room I noticed her holding something and her look was

terrified. "Come here Nat". I stared at her and sat down. "Tomorrow you turn

16", she said. "Your point", I responded. "Have you ever wondered why you

look nothing like your father and I"? She asked. I had never really paid much

thought to the idea, but now when I look at her I realized it. She was

beautiful. Mom had dark chocolate colored hair, while I had dark jet black

hair, with gray tips. Her eyes were a beautiful electric blue, while I have an

unreal gray-green colored eyes. We had different facial features, and I was

more tan than she was. "Yes", I said. "Dear your not my daughter", she said.

I felt like a brick was just hurled at my face. "What?" I asked. 'I'm so sorry

Dear just read the note that was in your basket". I stared at her and ripped

The note out of her hand. I started to read it. It went like this:

_Dear Annalise,_

_My name is Percy._

_My daughter here_

_Has a problem._

_My wife and I _

_Cannot take care of her._

_We know about_

_The miscarriage,_

_And give you our_

_Only daughter_

_As a sign of pure_

_Trust._

_Do not tell her_

_This until the_

_Day before she_

_Turns 16._

_With promise,_

_Percy + Annabeth._

I was so shocked I just stared at her. Then the door bell rang. I jumped and

got it. "Hello I'm looking for Natalia"? said a man in a wheelchair. "I'm her".

"Good I'm Chiron dear, I need you to come with me". "What?" "Just go",

I heard Annalise say. "Fine". I walked out with him. Then Annalise screamed.

"Wait I have something for you"! She threw a vial at me. I caught it and she

warned me:" Only use it when you have to"! I put it in my pocket and caught

up with Chiron. He smiled at me and said: "I'm your uncle". I stared in

disbelief as he turned into a centaur. I'm pretty sure I fainted, because all

I remember waking up is holding onto the back of a horse.


End file.
